The invention relates to a scissor closure coupler for gooseneck trailers. More particularly, the invention relates a scissor coupler that mates with a trailer hitch ball.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,386 to Lazar, and 5,161,815 to Penor, disclose self-aligning trailer hitch assemblies.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,817 to Dunn, 5,120,080 to Ritter, 5,147,096 to Rogers, and 5,167,423 to Hall Jr., disclose trailer hitch assemblies.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.